Nana
Note *Nana is purely made by me and blablabla like the other notes I've given *Nana's bio's might change from time depending on my mood to make her how. Signature *Sapphirez 09:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) History Nana or her real name Nanami Hitsuda is the only child of Cream Ookizawa and Roman Hitsuda. When she is 14, Cream asked her to go back in time in order to stop the 'not supposed to happen' things. She travels through time along with her 6 teammates in the soccer team that she lead and their memories about their father, last name and other connected memories are erased except for their memories about aim, surname and mother are kept. Nanami's memories about her surname are also accidentally erased and no friends of her remembered her name, making her said that her name is either Nana or Tami. Even though her real name is Nanami, everyone prefer to call her Nana. In Ookizawa tradition, the child is named as food but it stopped at Nanami but Cream said that her nickname, Nana sounded almost like Banana, in which she reminds Marque. Family Nanami is an only child and she has 2 cousins. Cream Ookizawa Cream is Nana's mother. She is also the main heroine of all the Yume ni Otogi series. In the future, Cream is married to Roman Hitsuda and becomes Cream Hitsuda. Her career is the coach of Team Future, developers of Soccer World (the main Soccer Organization on Earth) and the principle of Elite Jun. High. Roman Hitsuda Roman is Nana's father and the husband of Cream. He is the strongest member under X. Since the first he saw Cream, he often flirts with her. Cream, unknowingly thought it was just a joke for he had actually meant it (at first he only 'flirts for fun' but later develops a crush after entering Elite Japan). He is the President for Soccer World. Curry and Curryn Ookizawa Curry and Curryn are Nana's twin aunts. Curry becomes a professional ballerina and Curryn becomes a housewife but chose to play soccer as their side career. Both of them has a child. Curry has a daughter and Curryn has a son who both was born on the same year and month but not the same day. Nekora Yamakishi Nekora is Nana's cousin who is also Curry and Dai's daughter. She is very cheerful, graceful, polite, traditional and good at grades; unlike her mother. She is also learning how to dance ballet but better in Japanese dancing. She can't play soccer but becomes their manager. She is really close to Nana and admires her and calls her Nana-neki. She is called Nicola on some occasion but her Japanese name actually brought a true intension.Her front name is spelled (Neko-ra) 猫ラ in kanji + katakana which meant cat (but added with 'ra' at the back) which is because she ties her hair like cat ears and acts sweetly like cat girl. Lime Hitto Lime is Nana's cousin who is also the son of Curryn and Bokura Hitto. He is Tsundere and most of his attitude came from his father. His mother; Curryn, becomes more lady-like but she is still active in sports and a bit tomboyish so Lime learns a lot from her. Bokura and Curryn once in the International soccer team so Lemon took a liking towards soccer and eventually ended up in Team Future. He respected Nana and looks at her as an soccer idol; calling her Nana-nee. Appearance Nana has two purple pigtails that reach her waist. She wears a side headphone and her clothing is a purple cheong-sam, separated at the waist; forming a short gown at the back while the revealed front shows a short tight shorts. Her upper part consists of many crossed-ribbon. Her eyes are purple and she wears a purple boots that reach her knees. Story When she first arrive at Cream's 14 years old time, she chose Roman, Tegane, Yukii and Sumato as the candidate for her father (in which every guessing is wrong). She had a slight memory about them so that's why she chose them for a candidate. The reasons are; #Tegane Minku: Nana always see him roaming around the hospital when she visit Fruit. #Roman Hitsuda: Roman is the teacher at Nana's school and class. #Yukii Foruda: Yukii's daughter, Ringo, is Nana's 2nd cousin and her mother is Stephanie. She is close to Ringo so she is able to remeber Yukii. #Sumato Ryo: Sumato is the Vice President in Soccer World. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Art